Mirage Coordinator
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Cody es un joven normal,con amigos y deseos...hasta que un día muere alguien...descubre que los deseos pueden estar mas cerca de lo que el esperaba...-Mal summary espero que la historia no este tan mal-


Mirage Coordinator Capitulo1: In the Door

Un joven, se encontraba dormido en la tranquilidad de su habitación, un rayo de la luz solar entraba por la ventana, fue directo a su cara..lo que causo que abriera sus ojos verdes…

Al despertar, solamente pensó en algo…

-SE ME HACE TARDE!-El joven agarro su despertador que estaba descompuesto-

Se levanto sin dudarlo, se cambio, desayuno…todo de manera rápida y atropellada ,se encontraba en la calle corriendo ,tropezando con todo el que se estuviera a su paso, finalmente, sudando y jadeando del cansancio llego a la Preparatoria Wawanakwa, el joven de nombre Cody…

-Porque siempre soy tan distraído?-se decía a si mismo al entrar al aula, caminando en uno de sus pasillos-no debería hacerlo, soy un distraído ,si señor..

-Vaya, que autoestima tienes..-dijo alguien quien se encontraba detrás de el- deberías ser mas cuidadoso

-Tienes razón ,Noah..-volteo a verlo-siempre tienes razón en todo

-Si te sirve de consuelo-le respondió-casi se me hace tarde también, si no, no estuviera aquí

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron juntos…al llegar al salón, todos estaban hablando ,bueno mas de lo usual…todos estaban en el mismo lugar

_-Cómo?,a poco?no te creo-_

_-Es solo un rumor , y sigue…-_

_-Me niego a creerlo…-_

Era los murmullos que se escuchaban entre los compañeros

-Me pregunto de que hablaran todos-le dijo Cody a su acompañante

-Ni idea ,y no me interesa-respondió-son puras trivialidades de adolescentes…

Toco el timbre de entrada…pasaron unos 20 minutos, no llegaba ningún maestro a clase

-ya son las 8:20-pensaba Cody al ver su reloj- el maestro siempre es puntual..

-Ya es muy tarde…demasiado-escucho murmurar a Noah

-Esto no es normal-se escucho una voz diferente, era una chica de cabello azul, de apariencia gótica

-Como tu..-solo murmuro Noah y se retiro del lugar-

-uh?-apenas si escucho lo que el moreno le había dicho, pero lo termino por no prestarle importancia-¿Cómo estas?

_**Cody POV**_

_Ella es Gwen, la chica que me gusta..la amo desde que estábamos en sexto de primaria ,es muy linda e inteligente, no es como las demas chicas con las que he salido ,ella es autentica..aunque ,creo..que es imposible para mi…_

_Imposible declararle lo que siento, simplemente no me atrevo..no quiero que me rechace y que todo se arruine.._

_**End of the POV**_

-Lo se..-responde Cody intentando no arruinar nada-pero no interesa mucho, mejor para mi que podré descansar

-Como digas..-respondió Gwen algo molesta por la pereza que tenia su amigo…-igual se nota que a ti nada te importa…

Gwen se retiro del lugar..

-Diablos..-pensó con decepción Cody-yo y mi gran bocota

De repente, el ruido del salón es totalmente callado pro al presencia de una mujer mayor, de cabello castaño que portaba un traje todo negro…era la directora de la preparatoria

-Buenos días estudiantes ,necesito decirles algo..se preguntaran porque su maestro Chris McLain no ha llegado todavía, el asunto es que..no va llegar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-No so como decirlo-continuo la mujer con su discurso- su maestro..ha muerto ,a sido asesinado, eso es todo..

Se va al directora del salon, entre lágrimas

Todos quedaron en shock, algunos empezaban a sentirse tristes…

-Mu-MURIO?!-Grito Cody desde su lugar desconcertado…volteo a ver a Noah quien estaba en una esquina sin voltear a nadie ,emanaba una sensación negativa y misteriosa…

Cody intento acercarse a el, pero se levanto su amigo ,lo ignoro y salio del salón sigilosamente…,Cody se sintió mas desconcertado…

Paso el día de la escuela, todos estaban tristes por la muerte del profesor..todos se preguntaba sobre quien pudo haber sido el asesino…entre demás incógnitas.

Era la hora de la salida..

_**Cody POV**_

_Todo ha sido muy raro…murió un maestro, el que mas nos caía mal..y sin embargo nadie esta feliz…_

_Al final..no importa si te odian y te desean la muerte..al final vana llorar por ti.._

_Es injusto…demas__iado.._

_**End of the POV**_

Los pensamientos del chico, fueron interrumpidos al ver a Noah, quiso hablarle pero temía de que lo ignorara de nuevo..

-Le habrá afectado lo de la muerte del maestro?..Ah que cosas pienso,no tenían nada que ver ambos..-vio a su amigo..lo estaba siguiendo..vio que se iba por otro camino-estará tomando un atajo? El usualmente no dobla esa esquina

Noah ,caminaba las calles, uno diría que estaba deambulando..o eso pensaba Cody, vio que se acercaba a un edificio abandonado ,casi destruido; las puertas y ventanas se encontraban en mal estado…

Entro ahí..Cody espero a que su amigo entrara, para poder entrar sin que se diera cuenta…

-Que feo lugar…-pensaba al ver todo destruido, observo que Noah subia las escaleras

Noah al subir las escaleras..vio a una serpiente negra..y dicha serpiente se el subió al hombro, Noah sonrió

Entro a un cuarto oscuro…Cody observaba por la rendija de la puerta…

- Quidam iti-dijo Noah en un lenguaje que Cody jamás había escuchado

- Acceptus ifanis-respondió una voz femenina, de las sombras salieron 2 chicas ,una de cabello negro y de apariencia seria y la otra chica era pelirroja y de expresión algo risueña ,casi demente…

Cody no tenia idea de quien eran ellas, jamás las había visto en su vida…solo observaba confundido lo sucedido

-No es necesario hablar nuestro idioma aquí-respondió la mujer de aspecto duro-nos encontramos solos, asi que hablemos el lenguaje de los mortales…

-Bien ,Eva (refiriéndose a al chica de aspecto rudo y duro) e Izzy(refiriéndose a la de aspecto demoníaco),estamos aquí porque…Chris a muerto

-ch-Chris?!-pensó Cody mientras seguía viendo la escena mas confundido que nunca-entonces..si tiene que ver?

Mientras que en dicho cuarto…

-Estas bromeando verdad-le reclamo Izzy

-Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?!-respondió Noah algo histérico-

-Calmados..o los golpeo-intento Eva calmar la discusión

-Bien-dijeron ambos intentando calmarse

-Okey ,se que es mas que horrible ,que nuestro líder haya muerto, pero estamos aquí nosotros…-empezó a monologar Eva

-Quiero vengarme..-le interrumpió Noah-No importa si gasto toda mi magia al destruir a ese bastardo…

-No sabemos que fue..pero tal vez fueron..tu sabes…quizás nuestro _enemigo_ fue..-interrumpió Izzy a lo que decía Noah

-CALALNSE USTEDES DOS!-estaba mas que harta Eva al ver que sus compañeros no pensaban- ni siquiera sabemos quien fue ,aunque igual sospecharía…nosotros los brujos debemos estar unidos, mas que nada..así que, deben estar alertas…

-Brujos?,Líder..magia?...-pensando eso, estaba boquiabierto alo que escuchaba Cody…no sabia de que se trataba pero todo esto le daba muy mala espina, un mal presentimiento..-Noah…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a su mayor pesadilla..un gato..Cody le tenia un terror horrible a esos animales, aunque el gato en si no tenia malas intenciones se acurrucaba a los pies de este..

-shhh fuera-le decía en voz bajita al gato negro ,pero este maullaba mas y se acercaba-FUERA TE DIJE!!!!

Grito..se encontraba ahora en problemas…

-Que fue ese grito?-Pregunto Eva al aire-Quien quiera que seas revélate!

Izzy descubrió al intruso al abrir la puerta, vio a Cody en shock y confundido…y el gato fue a acurrucarse a las piernas de Izzy…

-Muy bien jovencito, nos debes una explicación…-le dijo la chica pelirroja a Cody con una sonrisa macabra

Fin del capitulo

**Comentarios finales**: okay aquí otra historia mas de parte mia,ahora intente hacer algo diferente,asi que aquí no esperen ver demasiada comedía, esto fácilmente es catalogado como misterio,suspenso o terror..creo,como quieran clasificarlo.

La historia nacio gracias a un sueño que un día tuve, un día se fue al luz en mi casa y me quede dormida y soñé toda esta historia…y me aprecio una buena idea,asi que¿Por qué no? Aquí completare el sueño que tuve(no recuerdo muchas partes),espero les sea de agrado..

Todas las preguntas e incógnitas seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo…

Ah! Si traducción a lo que dijeron Noah y Eva

_Quidam iti-He llegado_

_Acceptus ifanis-Bienvenido seas_

Humm como dije todo sera respondido a su debido tiempo,espero les agarde y me dejen su opinión de la historia

Saludos!


End file.
